Richmond County, North Carolina
Richmond County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 46,564. Its county seat is Rockingham6. History The county was formed in 1779 from Anson County. It was named for Charles Lennox. In 1899 the southeastern part of Richmond County became Scotland County. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 1 * U.S. Highway 74 * U.S. Highway 220 Law and government Richmond County is a member of the regional Lumber River Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,242 km² (480 sq mi). 1,228 km² (474 sq mi) of it is land and 14 km² (6 sq mi) of it (1.17%) is water. Townships The county is divided into seven townships: Beaverdam, Black Jack, Marks Creek, Mineral Springs, Rockingham, Steele, and Wolf Pit. Adjacent Counties *Montgomery County - north *Moore County - northeast *Scotland County - southeast *Marlboro County - south *Anson County - west Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 46,564 people, 17,873 households, and 12,582 families residing in the county. The population density was 38/km² (98/sq mi). There were 19,886 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (42/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 64.84% White, 30.53% Black or African American, 1.65% Native American, 0.68% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.08% from other races, and 1.18% from two or more races. 2.83% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. In 2005 62.0% of Richmond Counties population was non-Hispanic whites. 30.9% of the population was African-American. 3.9% of the population was Latino. 1.9% of the population was Native American. There were 17,873 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.30% were married couples living together, 17.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.60% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 10.10% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,830, and the median income for a family was $35,226. Males had a median income of $27,308 versus $20,453 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,485. About 15.90% of families and 19.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.70% of those under age 18 and 18.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Dobbins Heights *East Rockingham *Ellerbe *Hamlet *Hoffman *Norman *Rockingham *Cordova External links *Richmond County government official website Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Richmond County, North Carolina